PREVIEW FOR NEW STORY
by KitsuneJester
Summary: Grimmjow has gotten permission by the Soul Society to be in the Human world. As long as a certain Orange-haired Shinigami Substitute watches him. What'll happen if someone comes in on them in the movies? No, seriously, what'll happen? Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all.**

**This is an idea of mine for a new story. (After I finish After the War of course.) I just wanted to put it up here to see if anyone thought it was any good. This is the first chapter created out of a one-shot idea. But of course...I can never do one-shots.**

**I always end up putting WAY too much detail in.**

* * *

Grimmjow opened Gargantua (I'm just going to say that's the spelling) to find his favorite little Shinigami substitute.

Aizen was dead, almost all his followers turned against him in the end. (Except for the two other traitor shinigami and Ulquiorra.) Everyone was pretty satisfied. Not a lot were killed. And all of the Hollow that had any amount of brains or consciousness of the sort stayed in Hueco Mundo. Or, got permission from Soul Society to visit once in a while. Under watch of course. This is why we find Grimmjow looking for our strawberry now.

Ichigo was given the challenge of being Grimmjow's personal "watchdog".

Well, the teal-haired arrancar already checked his room. (Which Grimmjow usually has to kick him out of to "watch" him.) School wasn't in session on Saturdays. (Grimmjow knew better after the first time he arrived at Ichigo's school to NEVER do that again! EVER!) He checked all of Ichigo's friend's houses. (Getting a couple waves, which he promptly ignored.) He didn't know where else to find the Berry.

He even checked the Riverbanks and a few parks. Then he smacked himself for being so stupid. He was acing like some stupid HUMAN! He quickly searched for Ichigo's reiatsu, smacking himself again for not doing this in the first place.

He found the Berry a couple minutes later. It took so long because it wasn't exactly the same reiatsu as normal, but he let it go and quickly sped to the source before some Shinigami is sent to figure out why he doesn't have an escort. Grimmjow is rash, not stupid.

He found Ichigo, a little outside city limits, sleeping in a tree? He looked around the area to find some of the trees and ground demolished, by what looked to him like sword blows, or the occasional Getsuga Tensho claws.

_Was the kid…training? For what?! The war is over, if he hasn't noticed. Whatever._ He quickly jumped onto Ichigo's perch…and knocked him off…

"OW!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" Ichigo looked up at the perpetrator with a murderous glint in his eyes. **"**_**GRIMMJOW!!" **_The panther knew at least half the town heard that scream. Oh, was he in trouble. He almost turned to run, when he noticed Ichigo was so sore that he couldn't move much.

_JACKPOT! Oh, did I come at a good time! _

"What's wrong, Shinigami? Getting weak?"

"You wish! You're probably just sitting around getting lazy, you obnoxious, hyper-active excuse for a KITTEN!"Instead of yelling back, like he usually does, Grimmjow kept a control over his in-famous temper and jumped down to the struggling Shinigami. What does he do?

He poked his shoulder. Ruining all the hard work Ichigo did trying to stand up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Grimmjow fell over himself in complete and utter laughter. Clutching his sides and trying to keep his eyes from watering. He kept laughing as Ichigo slumped over, intending to use this time to get even a little of his strength back.

'_**Hehehe. Poor King. Looks like we took a bad time ta exercise, didn' we?'**_

'_Oh, shut up. This is all your fault!'_

'_**Well, I can' 'ave my King gettin' lazy. An' besides, ya know we both like it.'**_

'_Yeah, yeah. Just keep quiet for now. It's hard enough to deal with one obnoxious Hollow.'_

'_**Hehehe.'**_

"So, anyway. What were you doing here? It looks like you just woke up with an urge to kill all nature." Ichigo groaned, realizing that the panther stopped his laughing fit.

"I was…well I guess you can say I was training. Yes I know the war's over, but it's boring around here now. So I come out here every now and again to keep in shape." Grimmjow nodded, half in acknowledgement, and half just to pretend what he was saying was the least bit interesting.

"Alright, I get it, but alone? I would've thought that you'd ask me or one of your friends or something. Does practicing alone really get you any benefits?" Ichigo groaned again. He decided to just tell the panther the truth. The worst he could do is tell his friends, and his word was better then an arrancar's so whatever.

"I wasn't practicing alone." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at this, but Ichigo kept silent. He intended to show the panther, rather then tell him.

'_Hey, Shiro?'_

'_**Yes, my King?'**_

'_Get your ass out here and play nice. I'm tired.'_

'**_A course. Anythin' fer ya, yer Highness.'_**

"So, are you going to explain?" Ichigo growled.

"Be patient and you'll see in a moment." Just like that, Shiro appeared beside him.

"What do ya know, it's Kitty-boy!!" Grimmjow twitched.

"Kitty-boy?" But his complaints fell on deaf ears as the two counterparts started arguing.

"Why the hell are you already healed?! You were beat up just as much as me, if not more!!"

"'Sides the fact tha' I'm awesome like tha', ya get yer super-regenerative powers from yers truly. An' the fact yer 'ead's like tha' healin' spring the Cat-girl an' Hat-and-Clogs 'ave in 'andy."

"No fucking fair."

"If ya'd jus' let me take over—"

"No."

"But Kiiiinggg—"

"No."

"Ya know ya can trus' me." Glare. "Ok, ya know ya can a' leas' keep a good 'old on lil' ol' me."

"Still no." Grimmjow finally got fed up.

"SHUT UP!!" He yelled, while smacking their heads together. Ichigo groaned in pain and Shiro jumped up, intending on getting the panther back for hurting his King.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAT-BOY?!"

"BOTH OF YOU WERE ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Tha's no' a good reason ta smack our 'eads together." Hichigo has taken to clenching his teeth together to try and get a hold of his temper.

"Well then, I apologize for trying to keep my sanity intact." Ichigo snorted, Grimmjow ignored him. "What the hell are you, anyway? You look just like Berry over here." Again, ignoring Ichigo's complaints. "And I thought one of you was enough."

"Ah, I knew ya'd ask tha'! I'm King's Inner Hollow. Kitty-boy migh' no' understand," he dodged a punch from Grimmjow, "so I'll explain. King 'ere is a Vizard. He's like ya, who's an Arrancar, but like…60 percent Shinigami instead a' 60 percent Hollow. Ya get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. So you're that Hollow part of him, right?"

"Bingo! Yer a quick learner, Kitty-boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME KITTY-BOY!!"

"Aw, bu' it fits ya. Fine then, think a' another one. Uh…" Grimmjow growled.

"Why the hell can't you just call me by my regular name?!"

"He wants to keep a title of 'King of Nicknames'. Other then that, I just think he's not very good on remembering. Or just wants to bug people."

"Hey! King's awake! Ya feelin' any better, yer majesty?"

"No, your yelling woke me up. And that King crap is really getting old, Hollow."

"Oh, tha' 'urts, King. Ya jus' go' me a name, an' ya dun even use it."

"You don't use my name."

"Touché."

"Am I goin to have to smack your heads together again?"

"_No."_ The pair said at the same time. Grimmjow smirked and the pair then took to glaring at each other.

"AH HA!! NEKO-KUN!!"

"_Neko-kun?" _Grimmjow and Ichigo asked the crazed Hollow at the same time.

"Yup, yup! Kitty-boy's name is now Neko-kun!" He punched the air in victory. (Cue Grimm and Ichi's Anime-style sweat drop.)

"Whatever. Not as bad I guess." Grimmjow sat cross-legged, leaning his head on one of his fists.

"You're actually letting him give you a nickname?"

"Not like I care. And I am technically a cat. Neko is better then Kitty."

"Good point." Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke back up. "So, what are you doing here anyway? The usual bored or a rare moment of 'I want to actually do something besides bug Ichigo'?"

"It's one of the equally rare 'want to do something that will probably bug Ichigo anyway'." The Vizard groaned and fell back.

"Well we'll bug Ichigo later. I deserve sleep."

"Aw, King. Lemme go wit' Neko-kun. It's no' like I won' be under watch. We can watch each other. No one'll know, and ya can take the time ta 'eal. Ya got nothin' ta loose."

"He's got a point, Berry." Ichigo glared at him. "Fine, fine. He's got a point, _Ichigo._ Besides, the only thing I want to do is go see whatever these 'movies' are that Nnoitra keeps bitchin' about. Something about a huge building and a huge wall with moving pictures. I don't believe him."

"Grimmjow."

"What?"

"That's called a theater. I'm not spending my hard-earned money so you can get in and watch a movie."

"King."

"What?"

"'E's an Arrancar, an' I'm a Hollow. If we go in those forms, we won' be seen. Duh." Ichigo sighed.

"There's still the point of lending my body out to a maniac bent on killing me. I still don't feel quite comfortable with that. Especially if my only comfort is an even _bigger_ maniac bent on killing me." Grimmjow smirked.

"How many of your friends have tried to kill you?"

"That's not the point."

"Aw, King. At leas' all a' the Shinigami an' Vizards 'ave been after yer 'ead. Plus the Nerd an' any hollow tha' ya know. Cat-girl, Hat-an'-Clogs, _an'—_"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!!"

"So ya'll let us go?" Ichigo sighed.

"Alright fine. BUT!" Shiro stopped celebrating in mid-air. "You won't cause any harm, will let me out when any of the people I know are near-by, _and_ won't go off on your own when a hollow attacks unless I say you can. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

"Fine then, I'm going to sleep." Ichigo closed his eyes as Shiro disappeared. A couple seconds later Ichigo's eyes re-opened, but as the yellow and black of Shiro's eyes were taking over. He stood, quickly forcing himself out of his Human body.

"Where da we leave King's body?" Shiro changed his voice to match Ichigo's half-way into the sentence. As well as changing his eyes back to brown and white. Just in case.

"I have no clue. Urahara's?"

"He'll question King later. He has to high Reiatsu sensing abilities."

"True. His house?"

"Dad's an old Captain."

"FINE! Drop the thing in a bush and let's go!" Shiro did his in-famous maniac grin, which looked _very_ weird on Ichigo's face.

"Perfect plan. I'm beginning to like you better by the minute, Neko-kun."

"Likewise." They then proceeded to drop Ichigo's body in a bush, and ran to the nearest theater.

* * *

**_RAMBLING IMPORTANT!!:_**

**So anyway, my thought process went something like this:**

**Grimm meets Ichi and Shiro, friends (thinking Orihime and Tatsuki) find them at movies, Shiro doesn't wake Ichi, Both think that Grimm and Ichi are dating, a whole catastrophe of fluffiness and arguing later: **

**1)Soul Society interfears and somehow the three of them (Grimm, Shiro, and Ichi) end up running away from the Soul Society minions into Hueco Mundo**

**2)Ichi ends up beating the crap out of the Sou-Taicho for trying to execute Grimm there fore further trying to deny taking the new Sou-Taichou position**

**3)Shiro and Ichi end up splitting because of highly conflicting emotions (One loves Grimm but the other either doesn't or won't admit it.)**

**4)Ichi is stolen by Grimm to be "forcefully" married in Hueco Mundo and has to get used to life there. (Ichi and Shiro secretly like it, but won't admit it.)**

**5) Because of the relationship they're in (or that people think they're in) Ichi is made into a new Captain who's soul perpose is to stay in Hueco Mundo and report on the goings-on there. With a full-force (Fuku-taichou and all) made out of completely Hollows.**

**As you can plainly see: I don't like the Soul Society, I do like Hueco Mundo, and I LOVE putting Grimm, Shiro and Ichi into embarrasing situations. And I LOVE making the Sou-Taichou the bad guy. I don't like him.**

**THIS IS A VOTE!! YOU CAN VOTE UP TO 2 TIMES!! PLEASE PUT VOTE(S) IN A REVIEW!! ARIGOTO!!**


	2. VOTES! Changes made randomly

HEY ALL!!

These are the votes so far. I got tired of writing them down on paper the 4th time I lost the damn thing. GRR!! Anywho…

REMEMBER! THE VOTING ONLY ENDS WHEN I FINISH After the War!! Which might take a while. If it gets past like…10-15 chapters, then I'll just go ahead and do two at a time.

And remember, I'm writing all this stuff as I go. There's no "secret planning cave" or "magical mind reading script".

Side-tracked. Anyway. Here they are. I'll change them every once in a while.

* * *

**1)Soul Society interferes and somehow the three of them (Grimm, Shiro, and Ichi) end up running away from the Soul Society minions into Hueco Mundo**

**(5 votes)**

**2)Ichi ends up beating the crap out of the Sou-Taichou for trying to execute Grimm there fore further trying to deny taking the new Sou-Taichou position**

**(10 votes)**

**3)Shiro and Ichi end up splitting because of highly conflicting emotions (One loves Grimm but the other either doesn't or won't admit it.)**

**(5 votes)**

**4)Ichi is stolen by Grimm to be "forcefully" married in Hueco Mundo and has to get used to life there. (Ichi and Shiro secretly like it, but won't admit it.)**

**(10 votes)**

**5) Because of the relationship they're in (or that people think they're in) Ichi is made into a new Captain who's soul purpose is to stay in Hueco Mundo and report on the goings-on there. With a full-force (Fuku-taichou and all) made out of completely Hollows.**

**(8 votes)**

* * *

PLEASE!! DON'T JUDGE YOUR VOTE BY THESE RESULTS!! That's why I didn't put them up until now, because I was afraid that was going to happen, but ah well.

Oh, and if there's a tie when I start writing it, then I'll just make them into two stories.


End file.
